1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a deflection compensation roll having a jacket lift, whose jacket is rotationally mounted, through a hydrostatic support device, on a carrier (bracket) secured against rotation. A radial seal and an axial seal are provided at the roll ends between the jacket and the bracket.
2. Discussion of Background Information
A deflection compensation roll of the type generally discussed above is known, e.g., from DE 31 19 387 C2. The structure of the sealing arrangement is complicated because both the axial seal and the radial seal must perform their function despite considerable radial motion of the jacket caused by the jacket lift.